Rick Dicker
Rick Dicker is a supporting character in the 2004 animated film The Incredibles and a minor character in it's 2018 sequel Incredibles 2. He is a government agent of the NSA (National Supers Agency), which is supposed to clean up any Super accidents. He was voiced by the late Bud Luckey in the first film and by Jonathan Banks in the sequel. History ''The Incredibles'' Rick was seen at Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl's wedding, along with Lucius Best, Gazerbeam, Edna Mode, Dynaguy, Stratogale, Thunderhead, and Meta Man. Due to Bob Parr's constant need to help others like in the old days, resulting in trouble, Rick had to pay people to keep things quiet, erase memories and relocate the Parrs, so much that it was getting very exhausting and too expensive for the government. When Bob accidentally threw his boss, who refused to help a mugging victim just outside the building where Bob worked through five walls, Rick had no choice but to leave Bob to fend for himself. But he did offer one last chance for relocation, which Bob turned down. When Bob and his family defeated the Omnidroid v.10, Rick drove them home, informing them that they've frozen Syndrome's assets and the government would arrest him if he appears anywhere. Bob asks if the Supers can come out of hiding; Rick says the politicians will figure that out but says they did a good job. ''Jack-Jack Attack'' In the short movie Rick was interrogating Kari McKeen, who was looking after Jack-Jack Parr. She had a bad time trying to look after him when his powers awoke. She eventually got fed up when Syndrome arrived, claiming to be the replacement babysitter. Rick asks her if she told anyone; she did tell her parents but they thought she was joking. She really wanted to forget everything, which Rick was glad to do, placing a plunger on her head to suck her memory. ''Incredibles 2'' After the Parrs' were arrested following their battle with The Underminer, Rick bails them out and escorts them to the motel they were staying at. Upon arriving Bob informs him that a boy named Tony Rydinger had discovered Violet's true identity. To make matters worse, Rick informs them that the "Super Relocation" program is being shut down due to the incident, forcing the Parrs to fend for themselves. Despite this, Bob and Helen assured him they would be fine and thanked him for everything he did for them. In a rare display of honesty, Rick then told them it was an honor to work with them and wished them good luck. Rick eventually tracked down Tony and had him brought in for interrogation. After he confessed to everything he knew, Rick had his memory wiped. Later, while cleaning out his desk, Rick got a call from Bob to inquire about the erasing of Tony's memories prior to the point where he asked Violet out on a date. Rick admitted that memory erasing was not an exact science, though he did peruse through Tony's dossier and relayed that the boy worked part-time at his parents' restaurant, "The Happy Platter". Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Supporters Category:Special Agents Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Officials Category:Parents Category:Book Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Outright Category:Retired